


A lazy good morning

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Devil May Cry No-Powers AU [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When Vergil wakes up, Vitale's still asleep.(Kissing meme - Goodmorning kiss)





	A lazy good morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested to me on [tumblr](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/)

It wasn't rare for Vergil to be the first one to wake up in the morning, actually, it is quite routine: Vitale is more of a night howl, always staying up late to work on something to the point that Vergil has to "gently" drag him to bed; it often happens that he has to hoist him up on his shoulder and carry him to bed, because his warnings always go unheard.

Thus it's not surprising that, after slowly opening his eyes and raising his back, Vergil finds Vitale still asleep.

As much as he likes his wicked smirk and the clever shine in his eyes, that angelic look suits him well.

He's so serene, and Vergil can't help but to stop to wonder about what he must be feeling.

He can't help himself either as he leans down and leaves a trail of kisses on the top of Vitale's head.

It's a shame that these displays of affection come to him easier when the other's asleep, but for now he wants to enjoy this moment of tenderness without the feeling of inadequacy bothering him.

Soon he can feel the other shift and he smiles, knowing that Vitale's waking up.

In fact, as he softly presses his lips against Vitale's, he feels the other return the kiss, and when he pulls back, Vitale's looking at him.

\- Morning -, he says, voice still groggy.

\- Good morning -, Vergil replies, smiling as well.

Vitale shifts, his eyes still on the other.

\- What do you say? Will you give me another kiss? -.

Vergil rolls his eyes, pretending to be bothered.

\- You're insatiable -, he says, and yet he still does lean over and he still kisses Vitale like he wants him to.

Ah, the things he does for love.


End file.
